


Size Matters

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean really hates witches, First Time, Fuck Or Die, I can't believe that's actually a tag, M/M, Penis Measuring, Seriously why is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get cursed, just you classic fuck-or-die because everyone hates witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on spnkinkmeme
> 
> Sam and Dean get hit by ye olde fuck-or-die curse. It's very clear that it demands penetrative sex between the two of them, but they get to chose who's going to top. 
> 
> All things considered it's not the worst thing they've ever had to do and they're pretty much okay with just getting it over with, but neither of them is too keen on getting a dick shoved up his ass. After some discussion they agree that the one with the smaller dick should be the top, because smaller cock = less discomfort, right? Cue bickering and comparing dick sizes and getting out the measuring tape.
> 
> Erm, at this point I don't care who "wins", or even if the actual sex scene is included. I just want to see the guys fighting about who has the smallest dick.

Dean looks at his brother in front of him, "What did she say?" They had taken down a witch but not before they got a curse hurled at them. They made their way back to their motel so Sam could have some peace to translate.

Sam pauses a moment, "It was Latin, a curse. give me a minute.. oh" Sam's eyes widen as he exclaims a second time, "OH."

Dean turns to his brother, "What do you men 'oh'"

Sam blushes and mutters quietly before clearing his throat, "Umm well it was a... well, a sex curse."

Dean blinks in surprise, "What so we go and find a couple chicks, have a little fun, doesn't sound so bad to me."

Sam shakes his head, his face getting a brighter red, "No, um, the curse, the wording means it has to be between those present during the casting or they will die of a terrible plague."

Dean's jaw drops, "You mean we have to..." Sam nods his head in answer. Dean sucks in a breath, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck, "Umm, well since we have to do this, who is doing what?"

Dean yells out in shock, "What do you men who is doing what? No way am I letting your dick anywhere near my ass."

Sam huffed, "Well I don't want yours near mine either, so we have to figure out a way to do this."

Dean grumbles, "Well I used to change your diapers and give you baths so I know you have a monster cock. no way would that work at all."

Sam huffs, "Well if your constant bragging about your conquests is anything to go by, so do you. But here is how we settle it, which ever of us has the smallest, tops."

Dean smirks, "Deal, so we just gonna whip em out?"

Sam shrugs, "I guess so." The younger man then proceeds to unzip his pants and pull out his cock.

Dean stares a moment before coming to his senses and pulling out his own. Dean smiles, "Yours is definitely bigger."

Sam retaliated, "No yours is Dean."

Dean huffed, "No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

Sam shakes his head, "We can't tell like this. We have to um..."

Dean's face is a mixture of horror, disgust, surprise and curiosity and it's almost enough to make Sam laugh in this ridiculous situation, "You mean we have to jerk off in front of each other? That's just sick!"

Sam snorts in amusement, "Dean, we have to have sex and you are worried about masturbating in the same room as me?"

Dean opens his mouth to speak then shuts it with a click before reaching down and grasping his dick and slowly moving his hand up and down it, avoiding any eye contact with his brother, even going so far as to turn away. Sam smirks and follows suit, allowing himself to feel the pleasure as his hand wraps around his manhood and moves in swift, sure strokes. When Sam decides he is sufficiently hard, he opens his eyes, having not even realized he closed them and meets his brother's embarrassed gaze.

Dean shuffles awkwardly for a moment, "So... got any measuring tape?"

Sam smiles, "Actually Dean, I do." Sam reaches into his bag and pulled out a small measuring tape. Sam unfurls it and hold it up to his sizeable dick and smiles, "Just under 7 1/2 inches."

Dean snorts and grabs the measuring tape and swiftly measures his own manhood and frowns, "Just under 7 1/2 inches." 

Sam leans over looking down at his brother's cock, "Nope that's at 7 1/2, maybe over."

Dean shakes his head, "No way, yours is definitely bigger."

Sam laughs, "But it isn't and you can't deny it. Now we need to do this before the curse kicks in full force, I'm starting to feel a little off."

Dean splutters as Sam moves to take his pants off, "What are you doing?"

Sam gave Dean a look that said 'what doe it look like stupid' before continuing with what he was doing until he was naked. Sam turned to Dean, who was still fully dressed and sighed, "Come on Dean. We have to do this, get undressed."

Dean complied, taking off his clothes but he couldn't stop himself from speaking, "I don't have the bigger dick Sammy."

Sam sighed, "Yes you do Dean, and yes you are." Sam smiled to himself at his joke and he heard an indignant huff from his brother as Dean finally pulled off his last item of clothing. The two brothers stood awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other's naked bodies. Sam growled, "Oh for fucks sake..." Sam grabbed his brother and threw him onto the motel bed as Dean let out a most unmanly squeak. Sam laughed at the sight of his brother before he joined the older man on the bed.

Dean looked up at his younger brother looming over him, "Sooooo..."

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean a moment before laughing, "Dude, you've never been with a guy before have you?"

Dean blanched at the question, "What and you have?"

Sam looked at his brother, amused, "Well I did go to college." Dean's eyes widened in surprise and Sam laughed again, "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm topping, you wouldn't have a clue what to do."

Dean sat up a bit from his position on the bed, "Hey, I never agreed to that!"

Sam brought his mouth down over his brother's to silence the older man, also causing his eyes to go wider and Sam's tongue entered his mouth. Sam could tell the exact moment Dean decided to go with it instead of fight him, not that the older man's protective instincts would have let him fight Sam much anyways. Dean's tongue tentatively moved against his and soon the two were engaged in a battle for dominance, one that Sam was clearly winning. Now that Dean seemed to be with the program, Sam let his hands wander over his brother's body, eventually making it between Dean's legs and brushed over his brother's hole. Sam felt his brother jerk at the sensation but deepened the kiss as he reached into his bag, on the floor next to the bed, and produced a small bottle of lube, a bottle he hadn't used in some time.

Dean almost choked on his brother's tongue as he felt the first lubed finger enter him. It was strange and foreign and he could feel his muscles fight against the intrusion. Sam's kiss finally let up as the younger man moved his head back to speak, "You have to relax Dean. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep fighting it." Sam pushed Dean's legs farther apart as he settled between them.

Dean nodded, trying to relax as he felt the finger move inside of him. Another finger was soon added and Dean could feel the slight stretch as they scissored open and closed. Sam's fingers turned and Dean let out a moan as the brushed against a spot inside of him. Dean met Sam's eyes, embarrassed and somewhat horrified at the sound. Sam chuckled at his brother, "Dean, it's fine. That was your prostate, it's supposed to feel good."

Dean replied, "Didn't think that was real. Thought it was something gay guys made up to get straight guys to experiment in college."

Sam shrugged, "Trust me, even without the prostate, it's a pretty enjoyable experience."

Dean made a face, "I don't want to hear about my baby brother's sex life."

Sam took Dean's distraction and quickly removed his fingers and pressed his cock into the virgin hole. Sam grunted as he slid home, "I don't know if you realized this or not, but you just became part of my sex life. Damn, you are tight."

Dean groaned but Sam couldn't tell anymore if it was because of his statement or from pleasure. Sam decided to go with the latter and slowly began moving, teasing his brother. Dean caught on, "I swear to God if you don't start moving faster, you definitely will have the smallest dick between the two of us." 

Sam thrust in hard, aiming for the spot his fingers had found. Dean moaned again as the spot was hit and Sam could feel a slight clench of muscles around him and echoed with his own moan, "God, Dean. You are so tight, can't believe I'm the first in your tight virgin ass." Dean moaned again in response as Sam went harder and faster with each thrust. Soon the brothers were a mass of moaning, panting intertwined limbs. Sam took Dean's cock in his hand and began stroking in time with his thrusts, watching as his older brother came apart beneath him. Shortly after, Dean released his load, his clenching muscles pushing Sam over the edge as well.

Sam pulled out and flopped down next to his brother, sated and confident the curse was gone. Dean's voice broke into his thoughts, "Hey Sammy."

Sam sighed contentedly, "Yeah."

Dean nudged his brother in the ribs, "Now I know you cheated, there is no way you are smaller than me."

Sam laughed, "You caught me Dean. I was never much of a bottom. You seemed to enjoy it though."

Dean yawned, already half asleep, "Yeah I'll have to do that again sometime."

Sam looked over at his brother, surprised the big bad hunter had just admitted to being a bottom but Dean was already asleep. Sam chuckled and let himself drift off as well, they could deal with everything else in the morning.


End file.
